


[Podfic] Through the Glass

by Liannabob



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Bamfery, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Team, Torture, Violence, brief discussion about suicide, dub-con (het and not graphic), indentured service (forced/secret)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: (Podfic originally posted on Amplificathon in 2013)Story summary (by author):“Thoughts, Coulson?” Fury asked, finger tapping idly on Barton’s file.“He’s dangerous. He has trust issues that we may not be able to breach, he will not like working with others, he will lie to us about his motivations every chance he gets and, most likely, be successful every time.” Coulson’s gaze drifted back to the empty chair Barton had chosen earlier, boxed in the corner yet protected on as many sides as possible. “It won’t be easy, but if we can win his loyalty he has the potential to be the asset we’re looking for.”Fury agreed, though neither of them would ever dream that they already had Barton’s loyalty, or that the price it cost was so steep.





	[Podfic] Through the Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through the Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/639003) by [dentalfloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentalfloss/pseuds/dentalfloss). 



Podfic length: 6 hours 10 minutes.

 

Mp3s can be downloaded via Dropbox: [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/idy9hf0ey0lvb66/Through%20the%20Glass%20mp3s.zip?dl=0)

 

 

Please enjoy!


End file.
